Modern 3D (three dimensional, i.e., stereoscopic) televisions are, at this writing, emerging on the television (TV) market. In most cases, these devices utilize display panels that are refreshed at a high rate of speed—generally 240 Hz or more, with speed being expected to increase further with newer generations of television sets. In most implementations, left eye and right eye data are presented in alternating frames, sometimes with a blank or black frame separating the alternating frames to minimize crosstalk. Receipt of the left eye and right eye video frames are then alternated by use of synchronized shutter glasses which alternately open and close the left and right eye shutters in synchronization with the TV in order to create a three dimensional stereoscopic viewing experience.